


Watching the Road

by wesawbears



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: Like every year, Geralt and Jaskier find each other at the first blush of spring.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Watching the Road

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a drabble challenge on my tumblrs: @wesawbears and @demisexualgeralt for witcher stuff

Geralt made his way slowly into town. Every year it was harder to shake off the slowness of winter, to thaw into the hard creature he needed to be to survive. A slow witcher was a dead witcher, but luckily the monsters were slow to crawl out of their hiding places after winter too. Just a few nekkers- annoying, but easily dealt with. 

Still, after a winter of hard work, but his own bed and enough to eat, he was eager to see somewhere with more comfortable accomodations than a tree root. He was even more eager for the company that he hoped would come with this town.

He and Jaskier always met up here in the spring. He never expected the bard to turn up, expecting that he had fallen in love with some person in Oxenfurt. A few times he actually had, only to return to Geralt heartbroken halfway through the summer. This time, though, he found the bard where he left him, charming the locals with some new material cooked up during his time in the city.

Geralt smirked and leaned against a post, not willing to ruin the spell yet. The bard was experimenting with rhymed couplets, and some were predictably abysmal. Not that Geralt would ever let on that he listened to Jaskier’s chattering on about poetic devices. A man must be allowed his secrets. 

Inevitably, people began asking for the blasted coin song. By the second verse, his spot in the corner had been found out and people cheered, delighted at the way the bard and witcher must have planned this. He smirked when Jaskier caught his eye, faltering in his verse for a moment. He took the coins dropped at his feet and waited for Jaskier to announce that he was retiring for the evening.

“Geralt! I didn’t see you there!” The bard had a slight flush to his cheeks. He looked good- he always did after a winter of being pampered and paid. 

“Hmm,” he answered, amused at the surprise in Jaskier’s voice.

Jaskier tsked at him. “Come, you have to tell me all about Kaer Morhen. And I have to tell you about how I destroyed Valdo Marx in a poetry competition…”

He let his bard’s words flow over him as Jaskier ordered them drinks and found them a table. As was typical, Jaskier’s section of the conversation took far longer than Geralt’s, lasting well after most other patrons had gone to bed for the evening. 

Looking around at the empty tavern, Jaskier stretched and yawned. “About time we found a room, huh?”

“Hmm?”

The bard pouted. “Were you even listening to me?”

“For about seventy percent of that.”

Jaskier scoffed. “You are a boor. I have no idea why I keep you around-”

“You keep me around?”

“-WHY I keep you around. And when you’re two days late, no less.”

“I didn’t know I was late.”

Jaskier grew quiet. “Well, you were. I had thought-”

“That I wasn’t going to come here?”

He nodded.

“Little lark- I will always come back for you.”

They headed up the rickety stairs to the room Jaskier had rented. The bed was small and sparse- a reminder that this would be what counted as luxury for the rest of the season- but with Jaskier’s head pillowed on his chest, he knew there was nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
